The invention relates to a discharge lamp, in particular for vehicle lighting systems.
Such a discharge lamp is known from DE 36 03 743 A1. This discharge lamp has a discharge vessel with two electrodes arranged inside. In addition, the discharge lamp has a socket made of electrically insulating material, through which electrical lines are conducted to the electrodes. Discharge lamps are commonly operated at high voltage and it has been shown that electromagnetic interference along the electrical lines to the lamp tends to occur during operation. In DE 43 10 307 it is suggested to place a filter circuit into a housing near the discharge lamp in order to prevent or at least reduce the spreading of electromagnetic interference. The filter circuit has a condenser among other things, which is connected in parallel with the electrical lines to the discharge lamp. However, this additional filter circuit represents a large expenditure and creates additional costs.